Quand Steve et Tony lisent des fanfics
by Thookie
Summary: Nos deux super-héros ne sont pas insensibles aux péripéties que leur font vivre une partie du monde sur le net. Tony semble s'en amuser. Mais comment Steve réagit-il face à cela? Et que va provoquer chez ces deux-là une certaine fic très spéciale...?


Ma troisième fic de Stony! Enfin troisième publiée, parce que dans mon cahier, y'en a au moins 4 autres. Mais bon y'a des trucs qui sont particulièrement impossible à publier et même à écrire...! Enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle... nan?

Bref, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Quand Steve et Tony lisent des fan-fics**

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire..."

Dans un bureau pas du tout normal, deux hommes aussi anormaux lisaient des choses sur Internet. L'un avait une face totalement décrépite, l'autre semblait à la limite de mourir de rire.

"Oh putain! Je me vois tellement pas dire ça! Tu m'imagines te fa..."

Tout à coup, son collègue sursauta, renversant sa chaise et saisit un outils qu'il brisa instantanément. Il chuchota, semblant perturbé:

"Tony je... c'est... répugnant..."

L'appelé se leva et le rejoignit.

"Hey Steve décompresse, ce ne sont que des histoires! Des choses imaginées!"

Steve envoya valser les restes du défunt outils et fixa le sol.

"Mais que des gens puissent utiliser mon image, mon corps pour faire ÇA à TOI... c'est infâme."

"Allez ça peut toujours nous donner des idées!"

Tony n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de saisir cette si belle occasion d'enfoncer Steve. Quand il le vit rougir, il sut que cela marchait très bien, comme à l'usuel. Le blond alla se rasseoir devant le PC de Tony et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il continua de lire.

"Pourquoi tu t'acharne à regarder si tu trouve ça dégueulasse?" Tony se glisse derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Steve se crispe et n'ose plus bouger. "Mais je sais pourquoi moi, Steve..." il fit tourner la chaise et fixa le blond droit dans les yeux"... tu peut enfin assouvir tes fantasmes sur moi, hein?"

Il aurait du rire aux éclats après avoir dit ça, mais à ce moment, il ne put faire autre chose que sourire bêtement devant la tête de Steve. Plutôt attendrit que moqueur. Le blond fit retourner sa chaise, cherchant à faire appel à tout le self-control dont il était capable. Sinon il aurait bien pu mourir de honte devant Tony et son franc-parler dévastateur. Il ouvrit la bouche, incertain de ce qui allait en sortir:

"Je ne... n'ai pas ce genres de fantasmes."

Oh non. NON! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait dire! Steve s'en mordit d'avance les doigts. En effet, Tony ne se fit pas prier pour saisir la perche.

"Tu sous-entend que tu a des fantasmes?! Hum, d'un côté je suis rassuré de voir que tu ne rêve pas de me défoncer jusqu'à me faire une hémorragie interne... Han mais si ça se trouve, tu rêve de pire!"

"Arrête Tony!"

Le blond s'était levé, lui faisant face. Il semblait vouloir parler, mais rien ne sortit.

"Tu sais, je trouve ça flatteur moi! Captain America, l'homme le plus désiré de la Terre est en faite amoureux du terrible Iron Man!"

Ce fut le mot de trop, Steve sortit en voulant claquer la porte, mais il n'y avait pas de porte à claquer, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Le brun choisit judicieusement de ne rien ajouter et s'assit sur la chaise laissée vide. Il décida de continuer à lire ce que les gens du monde entier écrivaient sur lui avec les autres Vengeurs et même avec Pepper ou pire... Tony était de toute façon habitué à ce qu'on utilise son image et cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

OoOoO

Pour la soirée, Tony avait invité Natasha, Bruce et Steve à la tour. Les autres vengeurs étaient sûrement occupés ailleurs, Thor à caresser Lok... Jane et Clint à tuer des gens en pensant à Nata... à tuer des gens. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait -ainsi que les verres- Tony n'arriva à plus s'empêcher de parler de sa "découverte" aux autres. L'après-midi, il en avait lu à foison et avait sélectionner les plus trash et farfelue.

"Et celle-là, le sommet! Un triangle Tony-Bruce-Natasha!" Le brun racontait théâtralement la première histoire. Bruce grimaçait. "Vous deux..." il prit la main de chacun et se mit à genoux "...vous vous retrouvez dans un restau à avoir un charmant petit rencard!"

Nat éclata de rire du grotesque de la situation, Bruce aussi avant que Tony ajoute, en serrant la main du scientifique:

"Et juste avant, tu m'avais bien fait comprendre qui était le patron! Aïe, aïe, aïe..."

Le génie se leva et fit semblant de boiter en se frottant les hanches. Le rousse redoubla de rire tandis que Bruce baissa la tête, le sourire contrit.

"C'est carrément idiot et géniale d'inventer des trucs comme ça!"

"C'est surtout une violation de notre vie privée, Natasha."

Le ton froid de Steve calma les rires alentours. Tony soupira et bu cul-sec son whisky. Il en resservit à tout le monde -sauf à Steve- et dit:

"Mes pauvres amis, nous avons ici une personne qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre _fiction_ et _réalité_! Aidez-moi je vous en supplie!"

Il s'affala dans le canapé. Bruce préféra ne pas intervenir, considérant que...

"Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, on ne peut pas contrôler internet de toute façon Steve."

Il lui adressa un furtif sourire avant de se replonger dans son verre.

"Ce sont les fantasmes des gens, on ne peut rien y faire. Je pense que dès que tu t'avance sous les feux des projecteurs, cela l'accompagne parce que tu deviens une espèce de personne publique. Mais ce sont juste les personnes que nous voulons montrer qui inspirent ces histoires, pas celles que nous sommes vraiment. Ce n'est pas le vrai Steve qui est mis en scène."

Les paroles de Nat furent suivies d'un long silence. Bruce le rompit:

"Bon, je vais rentrer. Merci pour la soirée Tony!"

Ce dernier se contenta de lever la main, trop occupé à vider la bouteille.

"Je le suit, bonne nuit les deux!"

"Merci, toi aussi Natasha."

Et voilà, se dit Steve. Plus que lui et moi dans cette pièce. Je pourrais partir mais c'est pas dit que Stark sera toujours vivant demain matin... le blond se leva et tenta d'arracher la bouteille des mains de Tony.

"T'as trop peur que jte fasse des choses sales avec, hein!"

Il n'était même pas saoul et il n'en avait pas envie. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Steve arrête d'avoir cette attitude si coincée et vieux jeu qui ne lui allait pas. Tony voyait bien qu'il se forçait à agir comme cela, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"Tony lâche cette bouteille, je m'en vais et je ne ve..."

"Non"

Le blond fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse si nette. Tony attrapa la main de Steve et se leva en se plaçant devant lui.

"Je voudrais que tu lise une des ces histoires."

"Hors de question! Si c'est pour m'imaginer en train de faire des choses comme _ça..." _il se dégagea de la main de Tony "non merci!"

Le génie, sans l'écouter, afficha le texte sur la fenêtre et la lu, récitant par cœur certains passages. Il avait rattrapé la main de Steve, ce dernier ne bougeant plus, suspendu aux lèvres et aux yeux du lecteur. Il y avait un passage très précis que Tony voulait réciter à Steve en le regardant; quand ce moment arriva, il se tourna vers Steve.

"Steve ne s'en indigna pas, ayant enfin réussit à faire sourire Tony. Rester à genoux, il souleva délicatement le bas du t-shirt du génie et déposa un baiser sur sa peau."

Tout en récitant, Tony avait calqué l'action et soulevait encore plus lentement que lentement le t-shirt de Steve pour ne pas le brusquer. Il se préparait à poser ses lèvres sur sa peau quand le blond murmura, la voix tremblante:

"Tu as oublié... à la fin je... Steve dit "Je t'aime Anthony Stark"..."

Tony souria, heureux que le Cap enfin soit naturel, affranchi de son attitude coincée. Après avoir échangé un regard, Tony déposa enfin ce baiser sur les hanches de Steve. Ce dernier ne résista pas, il bascula la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre. Le brun se releva et enlaçant le blond, lui dit:

"Je t'aime Steven Rogers."

Aucun des deux ne réalisait vraiment ce qu'il se passait, attendant de voir si tout cela était pour un soir ou pour toujours.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Steve se réveilla au côté de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer possible: Tony Stark. Il se redressa et, soudainement, le pathétique de la situation lui sauta à la figure. Cette sacrée nuit avait été finalement copiée d'un de ces maudites histoires! Certes, Steve avait aimé mais si Tony ne les avaient pas lues, serait-il venu vers lui? Lui aurait-il révélé tout ça sans elles? Le blond sentit une main chaude monter dans son dos pour caresse sa nuque.

"Salut mon mignon!" Tony s'esclaffa "La vache depuis le temps que j'attends de vivre ce moment. Tu sais qu'à cause de ta fichue attitude de vieux j'ai bien cru que je pourrais jamais y arriver!"

"Mon attitude de vieux, je crois bien qu'on la jetée avec la bouteille. Attend... depuis combien de temps tu attend ce moment?"

Devant le regard inquisiteur de Steve, Tony resta quelques instants coi.

"Euh...ben..."

"Ne me mens pas."

Le génie passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et lui répondit:

"Depuis que je t'ai vu, tu sais, après l'attaque de Loki, quand j'ai ouverts les yeux, c'était toi et..."

Steve ne le laissa pas finir, il soupira de bonheur et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Mon dieu je t'aime Tony!"

Et il se colla à lui, avec l'envie que cet instant dur très, très, très longtemps.

**FIN**


End file.
